Breaking out of school
by Nikolai Petirosky
Summary: This is terrible. Stay away.
1. running

Authors note: welcome! This is my first story, so be nice. Please review this and one more thing…I do not own naruto, but I do own my OC's

Oh and on that note I need 3 OC characters for my three male ones!

And review review review!

Breaking out of school

They were running. They did not want to fight the leaf-nins.

They were an odd group, one a jailer to ryuujin, the dragon king himself. One, a double jailer, holder of a tenshi (angel) and a youkai (demon). The last, a man with an eternal smile, carrying the most powerful kekkai genkai ever created from life, one that allowed him to absorb ones chakra in a single touch. And on the rear were men of metal, living blades known as Masa and Mune. The men were an odd bunch to look at, one a cloak of flames, with golden eyes of a dragon, and fire red hair. Strapped to his back were the Doragon Shikon (the dragon's fangs) He was Kira Ryuuza, the last of a clan, destroyed by jealousy. One a cloak showing chakra coils, and a smile eternal. He had pure white hair, and rarely seemed to open his eyes. He was Gin **suitoru, one of a clan thought forgotten. The last of the trio carried a cloak of white and black, heaven and hell. He was the master of Masa and Mune, the bloodline of his clan. He had grey eyes that showed nothing, and hair as black as night.**

**He carried two beasts within his gut, one of heaven, and one of hell. He carries tengai (beyond the heavens) and Makura (total darkness).**

**He was Seijin kune (holy man of metal) a clan wiped by the 'school' something that had held numerous Jinchuuriki and bloodline limit carrying people. They were a group that would make orochimaru jealous. They would steal bloodlines and use horrendous machines to absorb demonic chakra. They had escaped 4 years ago, and destroyed the compound, releasing numerous people. They had started Fukikure (freedom village) where 200-something Jinchuuriki and bloodline users, all of High strength. They all had bounties on there head, but Gin, Kira, and Seijin. They were there most prized 'students' and they had said that they had raped and killed an entire village. This had caused shinobi to hunt them ruthlessly. They had not of course, Proof in the seal adorning Kira's skull. The purity seal or junshin seal was a sort of extreme chastity belt, forcing the sealed one to be pure, not allowing rape, murder or anything unkind to happen with them. This was what allowed him safety in suna, because the Kazekage had seen the seal and questioned it.**

**Why they were in the land of fire you ask? Because they were trying to find any others like them and welcome them to Fukikure. **

**"There gaining on us sir" said masa.**

**"We can not run sir' said mune.**

**"Fine, let us confront them, but make sure to do no harm." Kira stated calmly.**

**They stopped at a clearing and waited. They had been hunted before, and had got away every time, without injury either party. The 3 leaf-nin appeared, and from the look of it they were an Aburmane, a Inuzuka, and a Hyuuga. (Yes you know who)**

***cliffhanger***

**AN: I'm a ass I know…**


	2. Confrontation

AN: chapter 2 here I come! Redone , so suck on that, bob!...idk who's bob

I do not own naruto, but if I did, naruto would wear MORE orange

Breaking Out Of School: Chapter 2: Confrontation 

The three Nin stopped in a small clearing, with a small pond and a wide open area. This would have been perfect for fishing, thought the lazy red head. He sighed as the three nin who had been chasing him, a White eye girl, a man in a trench coat and hood, revealing nothing, and a man with wild unkempt hair sitting on a large mutt the size of Kaeruishi (but you don't know about him yet). They instantly fell into taijutsu stances, excluding the chase victims and shino.

"Stop! Under the Village of Konoha I her-"and shino stopped, his body suddenly frozen.

"Ryuuzagan. Now tie them...wait..." he said looking at what he thought was three frozen Nin, but in reality a certain Hyuuga was not. She had looked at her now frozen friends, none moving and frightfully said "Free my friends!"

"Hm? A Hyuuga who doesn't act as an elite, as rare as a gold frog! (don't ask) The last one I met ditched his friends to attack me, and failed miserably...i see that your friends are more important, correct?"

She nodded and became brave "Free my friends or die!"

The men burst into a booming laughter, making her blush in embarrassment.

"say girl, why are you chasing us? Don't ya know we were discharged from the suna bingo book as innocent?"

She was dumbfounded by this, but broke stance, seeing as they were not even starting a fight.

"You are S-ranked missing Nin, and are charged with destroying a village and raping and murdering the women and men in said village. As well, we have believe you are part of the Akatsuki, and wish to capture you for details." She said mechanically, trying her best not to stutter.

She had watched there faces with mild curiosity, her byakugan working as the ultimate lie detector, and found it odd. At the mention of the village, their chakra's flared slightly, indicating anger. Even more interesting, however, was them now on the ground rolling around, excluding the red haired man.

"Sigh...We are completely and totally against the Akatsuki, and I personally killed one of them." Kira said, watching a fish in the pond.

The grinning man rubbed his chin like in thought. "Deidam? Deidoto? Deidara! That was it! The bastard had attacked us with some sort of clay bird and blew me into a tree...Luckily Seijin had 'persuaded' him into losing his head" he said, his grin looking malicious.

"So-so, you aren't part of them?" she said, looking fearful of Gin and his never ending grin.

The odd two-colored hair man looked into her eyes and sincerely stated "We are by no means part of that group. Furthermore, we are innocent of what was posted. That is the work of a certain organization trying to kill us or re-capture us before we reveal their secrets."

"...I believe you" she said, giving the red haired man a sheepish grin. "Can you release my friends? I won't let them attack."

"Oh really? Then why is bug-boy trying to get his destruction bugs to eat my chakra?" he said, his glare turning to the frozen man. "It matters not, they will die if they do. Seijin has demon chakra which fries them like a bug zapper, they won't be able to absorb my dragon chakra, and gins pure amount of chakra cannot be drained. Now I am going to relase you, so behave!" he said, closing his eyes.

In that instant, Kiba and akamaru lunged and cried in succession "Junshin no jutsu! Gatsuga!" he cried, turning into drills of fur and flesh.

Kira smirked and with a simple move, blocked both of them with the blades on his back. He quickly pushed them back and sighed. "Anyway, since you know our names, tell us yours" he said smiling.

Suddenly the two men of metal, masa and mune, hopped from a bush.

"Yes we would like to know, right masa?"

"Oh course I would mune!"

Hinata quickly bowed and tried to sound as formal as possible.

"I am Hinata Hyuuga, heir to the Hyuuga clan."

"I am Kiba Inuzuka and this is akamaru" he said, the whack on the head cooling the dog boy.

"I am Shino Aburame"

Kira nodded. "Good manners. Now Hyuuga girl, would you like a gift?" he said, grinning madly.

"Uh...what-what is it?" she squeaked out.

He suddenly moved and in the blink of an eye he was in front of her.

"The pyua byakugan of course. Upon the dragons of old, I bestow upon you the gift of the true eyes!" he said, his hand planted on her face.

There was a flash of light and the men were gone, leaving only a single scroll labeled "Akatsuki information"

The two men rushed to their companions aid. "Are you okay?" cried an erratic mutt-man.

She opened her eyes and nodded, then saw the look on their faces. She blinked and nervously said "What-at is it?"

"Hinata-chan, your eyes are lavender!" he said, jaw gaping.

She rushed to the pond to confirm her friends statement. When she looked into the pond, she saw to purple orbs had replaced her white ones.

She quickly ran chakra into her eyes and gasped. She could see everything! Not like before, not even close. She could see everything and knew of its existence without focusing on it. She realized her range had become miles long and could see the three men and the two metal men rushing off. Suddenly, kira stopped, turned around and waved before disappearing.

AN: done! Btw, if you don't see rewritten in the top author note, it aint the new one


	3. interference

AN: Chapter 3! Oh and a time skip to book 36 a.k.a, chapter 326. Oh and I don't own naruto, but if I did, sasuke wouldn't have made it past the first chapter. Rewritten!

Breaking out of school chapter 3; intervention!

Troublesome was the first thing that came to mind as he saw the immortal man lunge to stab himself in the stomach. However, the action was stopped by a metal creature that quickly leapt from the tree's grabbing the scythe. As soon as it landed, a identical twin ran from the cover of the tree's and its 'hands' became blades of the purest steel. It ran through the circle scrawled on the ground, running the blades through, destroying the seal that binded the fallen jonin. 3 men leaped from the tree's and each split off, the man with eternal smile heading towards the fallen nin, whilst kira and Seijin each took to the immortal's of their choice. Seijin joined his metallic minions and grinned at the foul-mouthed Akatsuki member.

"Nice scythe...It's ours now!" he said giggling.

"Should I mune?"

"Yes you should Masa!"

"Oh thank you mune!" said the identical iron men...well steel.

Masa quickly absorbed the scythe into his body and caused the cursing man to curse even more.

"F%&k! Give me back my f%&king scythe you f%&kers!" he cried, cursing and tossing kunai at them, to no avail.

The metal one known as masa quickly formed a scythe made of the same metal as he, and was an exact of Hidan's scythe. Masa grinned and absorbed it again.

"Its mine now, right mune?"

"Yes it is masa!"

Hidan let out a string of swears that would make a mist-nin blush.

Seijin let out a sigh and quickly said, "Enough masa and mune. Let us finish it before he can redraw the cursed seal."

"Okay! Ready masa?"

"Always mune!"

both of them lept into the air and took the form of half of a blade, then fused into a single being.

Seijin lept up and grabbed his blade with a smile on his face.

"Come forth, hidan, and feel the sting of masamune!"

Hidan screams "F**K YOU!" and leap towards him, his rage blinding him to his own demise.

"Upon the angel within in me! Let us remove this horrid soul! Tengai, release!"

Suddenly, a man seemed to come forth from Seijin, with wings as pure as snow. He had white hair and carried a white bo staff, but oddly wore a black kimono. He gave a grin and quickly used his bo staff with great precision, knocking the man in each tenketsu point, shutting it down completely, while bruising the rude man and knocking him into a tree.

"Now upon the fires in the pits of hell, come forth Makura! " A man with skin as red as fire and wings only a demon could have came from Seijin's being. He wore a black kimono, a exact copy of Tengai's. He had a scythe made of black steel and wood, its edge jagged and stained with blood. His eyes were white as Tengai's wings which was odd to see. He quickly came at the man and tore into him with the scythe, but did not sever anything important.

"Now feel the sting of the blade that could fell any God!" he cried, leaping and stabbing the man in the chest, pinning him to the ground.

"Ha! Nothing can kill-urk!" he said, in false confidence, then found himself in pain he never felt before.

"You think your god will save you from a blade made of the bones of a shinigami? Now die!" spat the demonic Makura.

He felt himself fading away...it was an odd sensation, something he never wanted to feel...oh well, he thought, at least I'll be able to see pa again...and with that, the immortal had finally left this world and moved onto the next.

Over with Gin, he was currently healing the fallen nin, Asuma, whilst being yelled at by the irritating blonde. She was not a fun person. Why was she yelling? Because they didn't help right away. Women...

Kira, on the other hand, was having a irritating time with Kakuzu. Every time he unleashed a fire jutsu, that damned water mask would stop him with water wall.

"Enough of this!" he said, tired of this.  
"Bring me your strength! Ryuujin!" he cried, and with that, he sealed Kakuzu's life.

There was a large sort of poof of smoke, and when it cleared, they were shocked.

What stood (or floated) in front of them was a nearly half a mile tall dragon. It stood (if it was on the ground) on four legs and had a set of wings each the size of the Hokage's office. It was a blood red in color, looking stained with its 'victims'. It carried golden orbs similar to Kira's, but was very feral looking. It gave out a growl and looked at the poor 5 hearted nin.

"TIME TO DIE BOY" it growled out simply.

With that, he drew in his breath and let leash a fireball that would have consumed the Hyuuga compound. Kakuzu was killed near instantly, lucky him. Kira quickly became his human self again, his clothes somehow surviving. (don't need a naked guy, got it bubs?)

Ino was the first to say it.

"WHAT THE F**K!"

he sighed tiredly and looked at his grinning brother in all but blood.

"Will he make it?"

"Does the fifth Hokage have big boobs?" he said, giggling stupidly. HE was quickly cracked in the head by both Ino and Seijin. "ow...bitch"

"Well then, I suppose we need to get home, yes?" he said, running through handsigns.

"Kuchiyoise no jutsu!" he cried, slapping his bloody hand on the ground.

With a poof of smoke a frog the size of akamaru(but they wouldn't know that) appeared. It was Stone grey and had big yellow eyes.

"Hey boss!" said Kaeruishi, Kira's personal and favorite summon.

"A toad? I thought only naruto and Jiraiya summoned those?" said a perplexed Shikamaru.

The frog huffed angrily. "I am a frog, not a toad! The toads live on the mountain, we live in the swamp below. Now shut up, boy!" said a disheveled frog.

"Ishi, just get us to leaf, and pronto." Said the lazy redhead.

With a huff, he allowed Asuma and his team on his back.

"What about you?" asked Choji, chip bag now in hand

"We will be there" with that, something amazing happened.

Each of them seemed to grow wings. Kira and Seijin's seemed to have slipped through holes in the back of their coats. Kira's wings are blood red and scaly, and had a great wingspan. Seijin's wings were odd. One was feathery and white, the other red and demonic. Gin just seemed to make wings out of chakra.

With that, they all left, headed to Konoha.

AN: done! And yes, this is the rewritten version


	4. New meetings

AN: chap 4 is here…obviously… Oh and im open to OC's just send it to me! I do not own naruto, but if I did, I'd make orochimaru say she sells sea shells down by the sea shore. Redone ya buggers!

Breaking out of school: chapter 4: new meetings.

Lady Tsunade was not a fan of Monday mornings, or any morning for that matter. Before being dragged by the troublesome brat, she would have slept in till 11:00 and got up around noon, now she got up around 7 and was at the office by 8. She looked into her secret compartment and pulled out a bottle of sake, glad she had found it. Sarutobi had filled it with sweets and tobacco, for some odd reason. She was lazily finishing some paperwork, about allowing merchants to sell larger amounts of food and such, when Shizune walked in.

"Lady Tsunade, Team 8 has returned from their misson, but...they brought some guests." She said nervously

"Well bring them in!" she said, her day looking a bit better.

She hurriedly walked out and team 8 walked in, minus their leader.

"Where is Asuma?" she said, puzzled.

"He was injured and we dropped him off at the hospital. Anyway, we were aided by three men and they wish to speak to you." Said the chubby, never fat, Choji.

"Fine fine." She waved her hand, expecting some sand nin, maybe some grass nin.

Kira gin and Seijin walked In, and she blinked at seeing them. She quickly realized who they were and took action you would not expect from the drunken women. With a single step, she leaped over her desk and begun a swinging kick towards them, but was halted by a 300 pound wall of muscle known as Choji.

"Stop Hokage-sama. They say they are innocent of their crimes and wish to speak to you about an alliance. " Shikamaru stated, yawning afterwards.

"Hello lady Tsunade," kira then bowed "We wish to Ask of an alliance between my hidden village, Fukikure."

"Fukikure?" she asked, returning to her seat.

"Yes. It is a village for outcasts and freed 'students' from 'the school."

She froze at the mention of the school, Jiraiya had mentioned them, and how he had saw them dealing with the Akatsuki.

"How many nin do you have?"

"We have over 300 nin, all at least chunin ranked, and at least 70 of which came be classified as kage ranked. About 80% are demon, angel or creature holders and have a good control of their inner beasts."

(a point is that Konoha has over 2000 or so nin I think)

She dropped her jaw mentally at this. That many containers could wipe out a city of ninja.

"Have you aligned with any others" she said, her face still stoic.

"We have aligned with Suna, but they have kept this secret to themselves."

She nodded slowly. This would make The alliance more powerful.

"I...suppose we could agree to this.'

"Perfect" Gin said, his unnerving grin never leaving his face.

"Why are you always grinning like that?" said The sake-sipping Hokage.

He opened his normally closed eyes to reveal beautiful brown eyes, that made him look handsome. However in those eyes was a great amount of pain, that made her feel a little queasy.

"You see, the School decided that they didn't like my frown, so they permanently stuck my face like this. It's quite painful." He said, closing his eyes.

She felt sorry for asking about it and frowned.

"Wait...Lady Tsunade, you are the worlds Best medic-nin, do you think you could help?" Said Seijin, eyeing her.

She nodded and walked over to the grinning boy, and her hands turned green, she ran her hands over his jaw and tsked every so often. She poked a point on his jaw and he yelped.

"OW! ...wait...where's the pain?" he said, perplexed.

"I can't stop the grinning but I fixed it. You should no longer feel pain. How do you-ooopmh!" she cried, as gin gave her a bear hug.

"Thank you thank you thank you!" he said, putting her down and dancing in an amusing way.

"Lady Tsunade, thank you for healing my brother. Could you help me?" Kira asked, pulling up his shirt.

What was on his chest made her almost scream.

He had autopsy scars. Not surgery, autopsy. Like someone dissected him while alive.

She promptly threw up into her wastebasket.

"What happened?" she said, trying not to gag.

"They autopsied me to look at the ryuuza organ, the one that makes us so potent."

"Ryuuza organ?"

"Yes. The ryuuza have three kekkai genkai. The Ryuuzagan, which allows us to paralyze ninja and civilian, The ryuuza organ, which allows us to Breathe fire without chakra, and The rtyuuza secret ability, which differs from each person."

She nodded slowly take in all in. The council would have an orgasm if they heard this. She sighed and looked at the marks. "I will schedule you in later. What about you?" she asked Seijin.

"I am better then my brothers. My angel, Tengai, has healed my wounds and I feel no wounds from before."

She nodded.

"Tsunade, we wish to become leaf nin, in order to further the alliance."

"Deal!" she said to quickly, Realizing the power this would bring.

"You will be Jonin ranked nin, and will begin duty in a week. WE shall also find you a residence."

"No matter, the Ryuuza compound will do. My dad convinced your fourth when he was in our village to teach him fuuinjustsu."

She nodded, not knowing about this but just pretended she did.

"Fine, there is a plot of land for sale, it is yours."

"Perfect. Also, may I become a Genin Sensei? My dad was one and me and my brother and sister wanted to do it as well, but my brother was going to be the leader, which bummed him out." He said with a chuckle.

"Okay. You will be assigned to Garou Inuzuka, Rukia Kota, and Kata kameron."

"Thank you lady Tsunade." He bowed and they left.

AN: done! Redone! Oh and FYI, I am awesome!


	5. The dragon and the cat

AN: chapter 5 is here! Oh and to tell you, I realize the school is used in maximum ride, but my version is much much worse. Oh and I love you hime! Don't ask….

I don't own naruto, but if I did, I would have Hinata be Naruto's first kiss.

**Breaking out of school: chapter 5, the cat and the dragon**

Kira yawned tiredly as he cast his line into the water, eyeing the water carefully. He was glad he had invented the chakra glue, something he made during his travels after escape from the school. He had picked up fishing by his father, who had brought him before what happened, however he always hated injuring the fish. So he set out to make harmless bait. He came up with the chakra glue, which would become sticky once he entered chakra into it. He had decided to test it and found great success. He had lathered some on Seijin's back before he went to sleep and he ended up being stuck there for a few good hours. He put it onto the chief frogs foot and he could not wrench his enormous foot off. Thus he now used it to fish. It was fireproof, waterproof, and would only release to his chakra.

Now at no point did he ever think to use it in battle, or in any other situation. It was fishing bait.

He yawned and flicked his rod, pulling out a large bass, which he released quickly and returned to fishing. He sighed and yelled out "You can come out now girl!"

Silence...

Silence...

"FUCK!" said a very angry teenager hopping out of a tree.

"You should be quieter, you move life a buffalo." He said, never turning his gaze from the water.

The girl was in a very skimpy mini-skirt and tube-top with a small trench coat on. She had brown hair and black eyes, and a very soft face that would show strength at the slightest temptation. Kira gave her a gaze and yawned. By her standing gait, she is a ninja, high class, and I can smell Feline on her...must be a relative of the Neko clan...

"Why have you been watching me since I arrived here, girl?" he said, returning to fishing, which pissed her off to no end.

"My name is Shima Uchiha and I want to fight you!" she said, taking a fighting stance.

"No"

She face faulted at this.

"WHY THE FUCK NOT!"

"Because I don't fight girls" he said, catching a large tuna which caused her to drool at the sight a such a large fish.

"Fight me!"

"No."

"Fight me!"

"No."

"Fight me!"

"No."

"Fight me!"

"No."

"Fucking fight me!"

"No."

She growled and lunged at him, planning to make him fight. However, she stepped into the chakra glue he had left lying around and found her foot stuck. "what the?"

"hehe... amusing"

"Let me go!"

He lazily got up, his gait lazy and walked over to here, eyeing her for danger, or so he would tell himself.

"Don't fucking try anything you bastard or I'll kill you!" she cried, struggling to wrench her foot free.

He grabbed her head and looked into her eyes, which unnerved her. She activated her sharingan to intimidate him. In response he activated his Ryuuzagan, his pupils growing to become his entire eye, reminiscent of the byakugan. She winced and deactivated hers, realizing from what she saw that he could paralyze her.

"Whatever..." he yawned out, running chakra into the glue and freeing her. He turned her back (pissing her off) and continued to fish.

"Grrr..." she growled, unhappy about being ignored.

"Fight me!"

"No."

"Fight me!"

"No."

"Fight me!"

"No."

"Fight me!"

"No."

"Fight me!"

"No."

"Fight me!"

"No."

"Fight me!"

"No."

"Fight me!"

"No."

"...I hate you."

He yawned and said nothing, eyeing the water.

"What do I need to do to get you to fight me?" she asked, plopping down next to him.

"Catch a bigger fish then me. Which you won't" he mused.

"Fine!" she said, snatching a rod from his bag and quickly became tangled In the line.

He sighed and freed her and she growled.

She flicked the rod and the line didn't move.

She flicked it again.

And again.

And again.

"This rod isn't working! Give me yours!"

He took hers and flicked it while releasing the catch, causing the line to fly out.

"Grrrrr..."

He yawned and kept fishing.

'what the fuck? He's yawned like 30 times, is he a insomniac or something?'

He flicked his rod, causing a fish the size of her to fly out and land next to kira.

"Beat that." He said, unsticking the glue and releasing the fish into the water.

"How the fuck can I catch something that big?"

"Exigo."

"What?"

"It means exactly in a dead language."

"Grrrr..."

"Or I'll fight you if you strip naked and dance the macerna" he said, with a perverse giggle.

"Pervert!"

"Yup. Wanna make something of it?"

"YES!" expecting a fight.

"Fine." He said, and with a perverse giggle he groped her and kissed her cheek, causing her to blush and scowl.

"*******!" she screamed, saying something that would make pein blush.

He yawned and sighed. "Fine...i'll fight you" he said, getting up and cracking his back.

"Yes!"

She got up and broke into a trained taijutsu stance, while kira just stood there, watching her.

"You first."

She nodded and came at him palming a kunai, intending to cut him up for groping her. However, when the kunai hit his chest, it snapped like a twig off of his chest, damaging his black shirt and nothing else.

She was too stunned to react when he grabbed her arm and tosses her into the pond with one hand, the other making a one handed seal

"Katon: fire grenade!" he said In a calm tone, spitting a tiny fireball the size of a peach.

It moved at a fairly slow pace compared to most jutsu's (like 20 mph) and she decided to just block it with a water jutsu.  
"Suiton: water wall!" she said, a wall of water forming in front of her.

The ball hit the wall, and then did something unexpected (to her). Kira pulled his arm like he was holding a string and it exploded, consuming her wall and nearly consuming her, before she dove underwater.

She burst from the pond and swore.

"How the fuck did you do that?"

"A secret."

She growled and decided to try and end it with her trump: the mangeyko sharingan.

Her eyes burned for a moment as they activated and kira sighed.

She cried out just as kira cried out a reverse term.

"Amaretsu!"

"dragon katon:White fire wall!"

The black flames hit the wall of white fire and were absorbed with little consequence.

Kira took a huge intake and swallowed the flames.

"White fire barrage!" he cried as he spat balls of white flame, which caused her to dodge them.

"How?"

"Simple. The amaretsu is a flame. One copied from a dragon. It is the Second most powerful type of dragon flame. I can use the best."

She swore inwardly at this.

Before she could think of a plan, he had bit his thumb and rubbed it against his palm, where a small frog tattoo sat.

"Kuchiyoise no jutsu!" he said, slamming his palm against the ground.

"...eep!" she cried, getting as view of Kaeruishi, the mid-sized toad.

"Yo kira!" the frog bellowed with a deep booming voice.

"Ewww! Talking frog! So un-cute!" she cried, sticking her tongue at ishi.

"Hey, hey, hey" said a distraught kira," you saying this frog isn't cute?"

He repeated the action summoning a small green frog, with big eyes and a adorable smile plastered on his face. He looked around and saw Shima.

"Hi pretty lady!" he said, waving his hands around in a comic fashion.

"KAWAII!" she screamed, grabbing the small frog, completely forgetting about the fight.

"Thanks pretty lady!" he said, smiling as she scratched his chin, causing his foot to kick by itself.

"Uhhh...weren't we fighting?"  
"Not anymore! I want him!" she said, pouting.

"Cute...' he thought, turning a silly red.

"Fine. If you prove your worthy, ill let you."

"YAY!"

he sighed.

"Anyway when My brothers get back with my clan home, you can live there.' He said, sniffing her.

"From the smell you haven't bathed in a while and have been taking dirtnaps." He said, giggling.

"...fine." she said, walking up to him and looking him in the eye.

"..."

she kissed him on the lips, blushing madly as she did.

"That's thanks."

"...okay."

They turned and left, leaving ishi to poof off and Iti crouched on Shima's shoulders as they walked away hand in hand

DONEEEEE!


	6. New friends

AN: Chapter 6! Still need a third OC to pair with Seijin! It has to be female so don't try it…. I've decided to skip a few days just to tell you. ill introduce the genin later so no flaming me bout it! I don't own naruto yadadadada…

Breaking out of school! Chapter 6: new friends.

This town was odd. This is what came to mind at what he was seeing. Right now, he was watching rock lee with Shikamaru and a loud blonde name Temari, who he had made quick friends with, being chased by a pack of bulls.

He giggled, something he rarely did, but since the kiss it was happening more and more, and henged his voice into lee's, "Hi im rock lee! Welcome to jackass!"

This got giggles from them and Kira heard the sound of the girl from a while ago in the tree. Her outfit was very provocative; he had remembered it to be nothing more then a tube top and a short skirt. She had been following him, and he had not bothered to reveal his knowledge of her being there. She had made him feel….happy? He had not felt that since he had escaped the school. It was a odd feeling that grew in his gut but was pleasant. He came back to reality seeing the blonde and Shikamaru leaving, no doubt to make out. They would not admit it, but they were an item, no doubt.

He smirked and decided to tease the girl a bit, with some previously place explosive tags. "boom." Was all he said, and a small explosion was heard followed by a thump and a scream.

"You bastard!" the Uchiha girl cried.

"Oh am I? Well then…,"he made hand seals" chains of reprieve!" he cried and chain's burst from the tree's, locking her onto them.

"You fucker! Let me go!"

"Oh what a mouth on you…" he giggled.

"Don't you dare try anything! Ill kill you if you do!" she spat.

He smiled happily, "Oh such venom! Well fine, ill let you go for your name."

"It's….Shima Uchiha."

"Well then im happy to make your acquaintance. Now excuse me, but I need to Get back my blade…." He frowned and shunshin'd away, the chains disappearing.

He quickly gathered Gin and Seijin and they left quickly, there motive clear: Take back the family blade: the Kusangi.


	7. To cook a snake

AN: Chapter 7! Oh and to inform you, Gin, Seijin and Kira are not actually related, but they see themselves as that. I don't own naruto. I do however own Kira, Shima, Gin, Seijin and Yuki. Who's Yuki? You'll find out next chapter! Now what do they want? Let's find out!

**Breaking out of school, chapter 7: To cook a snake.**

Kusangi was never supposed to be Orochimaru's blade, but he had 'traded' some of his technology to the school to get the blade after the ryuuza had been brutally murdered. There plan was simple retrieve the blade, and if possible, kill the snake Nin. "Kira, the reports say he's up here! Apparently he's with the Uchiha boy." Seijin said with mild contempt in his voice.

"Oh well if we kill the bastard and the little bastard, it will be less trouble in the future." He stated with an odd smirk.

They come across the odd snake man and his little Uchiha sex slave.

"Kukuku….What do we have here? A Ryuuza? Its been a while…..last time I saw one of you I was trading my chakra extractor for my blade" he hissed out with a sick grin.

"We want it back, snake pedophile!" Gin stated fury on his grinning face.

"You couldn't defeat me or Orochimaru, scum!" Sasuke stated stupidly and boldly.

"Im sorry I can't hear you with Orochimaru in your mouth." Kira stated, bloodlust in his eyes. "Now die!" He cried, unsheathing the Shikon and diving at the snake nin, who merely turning into a mud clone.

"Kukuku….stupid boy!" he said, vomiting up Kusangi.

The three men grinned "That was your last mistake. Kusangi! Come to me!" Kira said, grin never leaving as kusangi made a purring sound and seemingly flew into Kira's hand.

"Poor blade…" he said, stroking it lightly, which surprisingly it changed to a pure white.

"Now it is time for something I've been lusting to say." He said, smiling happily.

"Bankai."

AN: cliffhanger!


	8. Soul Reaper?

AN: chapter 8 is here. Oh and im going to make em longer since they've been only 400 to 800 words long. I don't own bleach, naruto or anything else that awesome.

**Breaking our of school, chapter 8: Soul reaper?**

"Bankai. Let the heavens weep: Tenshi Kusangi. "he said coldly.

There was a flash of light and when it disappeared, everyone was shocked. Kira was now in a pure white with red rims soul reaper robe, and Kusangi had grown in length and had Feather's surrounding its hilt. The most surprising was that kusangi had a diagonal end on the blade, making it seem fiercer. "Ah it's been a while since I have been in this form." Said a pleasant female voice, seeming to come from the blade.

This is bad, the snake nin thought, I'm not sure what he can do but it would be best to cut our losses. "Kukuku lets go sasuke!"

"What why? He just got-"and that's all he said before he had to dodge Kira and his newly formed blade. "….I guess your right" he said, trying to dodge a slash, but got him across the gut.

"Kukuku, till we meet again!" He said, grabbing the traitor and disappearing into the ground.

Kira sighed and sheathed kusangi, and his clothing returned. He sighed lazily once again "Everyone okay?"

After several shouts of yes sir, Kira picked up the Shikon and handed them to masa and mune.

"Masa, Mune, I want you to hold my blades for my children. They will be more use to them." He sighed out, handing them the blades

"Ok Kira-san!" Said masa and mune in joint and they seemed to meld with the Shikon.

"So what next?" Gin stated calmly, inside he was jumping for joy at his brothers blade returning.

"Well first Shima can come out now!" he said, turning to a tree.

"Damn it! How do you do that?" she cried angrily, hoping from the tree.

"Boys, meet Shima Uchiha. She's going to join us on our raid." He said smiling at there shock.

"Wait what? Were bringing her to the school?" Seijin stated fury in his eyes.

"I want her to see what we have gone through in life." He said calmly, his grin fading quickly into a cold smirk.

"Fine…. I will follow you to this 'school'" she said, somewhat confused about this.

Suddenly, several men somewhat demonically transformed appear, causing Shima to jump. The men giggled at her reaction, and as she took a offensive stance. "Shima, meet my finest men. They will be aiding us in this raid. " Kira, stated giggling a bit at her reaction.  
"Oh…..why are they all jailers?" she said, dropping her stance.

"Because they are." Gins stated calmly.

Irritating man, she thought. Well if I can be with my kira-kun then so be it…wait… did I just call him my kira-kun? She had a mini panic attack at this, and Kira frowned. "You okay Shima-chan?" wait….did I just call her Shima-chan? He thought with a blush.

"Im…okay kira." She mumbled, blushing madly.

He called me Shima-chan!

"Anyway lets get moving. You can hang back and watch the show! Rated R for really really gory!" Kira said ginning madly, bloodlust taking over.

And with that, they ran off at high speeds, Shima keeping up with some difficulty.

They arrived at a large building that resembled a school for civilians. "And here we are. The school. Time to kill!" Kira giggled madly.

"Bankai: let the heavens weep: Tenshi Kusangi." He cried, morphing into his soul reaper form once again.

The men roared and transformed further into there demonic forms and rushed at the building, with the 3 odd men in front.

"Kill the teachers! Make sure to protect the students!" Gin informed the men and they all roared again.

What happened in the school went by to fast to explain, but once she found kira, who was covered in blood, he was Breaking cells and releasing people.

He broke down one and saw a girl shivering in the corner. "Girl? are you okay?" Bloodlust gone from his eyes, replaced with compassion.

Gin walked over and walked up to the girl, stroking her head lightly. "It's okay…your free my friend." He said, and she looked at him.

"Really? No lie?" she said, hope in her eyes.

"I swear upon my own life that you are safe. I will personally escort you to Konoha. Now what is your name?" he said his eyes opening to let her see the honesty in his eyes.

"My name….is…is Yuki." The girl said.

He noticed her lack of clothes, being that having clothes in the school was a rarity, and blushed slightly, while taking out a scroll and unsealing it, and several outfits appeared. "Here. You pick" he said, his eyes closed once again, or so it seems.

She put on a silky purple and black dress. "Wow its so soft…"she said, mesmerized by her new outfit.

"Yes, one of the women at our town can make this…she weaves it into outfits for new members of the town." He said, his smile seeming to grow at seeing her happy about such a small thing.

Suddenly her skin changed to the same purple color as the dress. "Oh? Is this your kekkai genkai?"

"hai….And I contain a uh…." She started but stopped, seeming to be afraid of finishing.

"You are a jailer hm? My guess is a chameleon." He said, looking her over.

"hai…..his name is kameron."

He helped her out of the hole kira had made and made hand signs "Kuchiyose no jutsu!" and suddenly a large newt appeared." Meet slime. Hes may favorite summon." Slime nodded and smiled at her.

"Hop on pretty lady!" slime said, scaring the girl.

"He can talk?" she cried, afraid of the talking salamander as big as akamaru(but she doesn't know him)

"Yes I can!" he said, looking insulted.

*an hour later, at Konoha.*

"Welcome to Konoha!" stated a happy Gin

"This….is Konoha?" she said timidly.

The sights, the sounds, they were much more then what her quaint little town use to be.

"I'll be happy to show you around!" He said, grabbing her hand and running off.

"Happy bugger…" Kira said irritated.

She giggled at his anger and they walked into the ryuuza compound smiling happily.


	9. The Soul Cutter!

An: chapter 9000! :p I joke. Anyway, after this chapter, naruto will be the POV mostly. This chapter is to show how and why Kusangi is a soul cutter, a.k.a a zanpakto. I don't own naruto, bleach or anything else except Shima, kira, Seijin, gin and yuki. Oh and this POV is for Kira's father, who is nameless right now.

**Breaking out of school chapter 9: The soul cutter!**

Ah, what a peaceful day, he thought happily. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, and he was picking flowers for the love of his life. She was not from a clan, and the elders were against it, but why should he care? If they tried anything, he'd remove there heads with his blade. 'I wouldn't mind.' Said the voice of his blade. HE had come across a patch of red flowers, her favorite, when he heard a inhuman howl. This howl was something that would send most running, but he was no ordinary man. HE rushed off in the direction to come across a large chested woman, an old man and a short grey haired child fighting a large creature, one that would dwarf Kyuubi. He noticed each of them carrying a blade, and they held a quality that reminded him of chakra. Nevertheless, the beast looks evil, so he shall help. 'Let us remove its head!' cried kusangi within his mind.

HE happily unsheathed the blade and threw himself into the mix, removing the beasts hand quickly. "Ello, ello ,ello need a hand?" He said, grinning while letting off some fire Justus's.

"Who on earth are you?" The blonde girl said, then dodged another hand of the beast.

He ignored her, and noticed the short kid had said something sounding like bonky or something, and was surrounded by ice. 'Im not sure what that was.'

Nor do I, my friend, but let us remove this things head!

HE leapt up and with a single slash,, removed this things head from its nonexistent shoulders. "Now that was easy! Oh dear" he said, frowning, noticing the beast had crushed a patch of red flowers.

"Who are you? And how did you do that? You are no shinigami!" said the child, sheathed his odd blade.

"I am a ryuuza and a shinobi. Now excuse me I must be go-"and was cut off by his blade. 'Let me see his blade'

"Actually, would you mind if I examined your blade?" he said, peering at it.

"Uh….sure I suppose" said the busty vixen.

She handed it him and suddenly he felt himself say these words "Bankai: let the heavens weep: Tenshi Kusangi."

there was a flash of light, and suddenly he found himself in a outfit similar to there's, but white with red rims. And Kusangi had become different, which had surprised him. "Well this is interesting…" he said, dropping the girls blade and running off to test the blade, flowers forgotten.

"What a odd man…" they said in unision, but Captain Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryūsai smirked. "A new sould cutter has been born."

And with that they left.


	10. Fox and dragon!

An: chapter 10! Yeah I got double digits! Oh and watch for POV its important! I don't own naruto, bleach, toriko, bakuman or anything else.

**Breaking out of school, chapter 10: fox and dragon!**

Naruto POV:

Well this sucks, thought a disheveled blonde. No missions, so what now? Ask Sakura out? Nah, I'm kind of sick of her….Maybe go see Shikamaru, he's always a laugh with Temari around...I heard that Shikamaru has made friends with that new nin, the dragon container one. Maybe they could train! He thought happily and With that he headed off to Shikamaru favorite hill. Upon arriving, he saw a Red headed man laying down on the grass, who he guessed was Kira, and a black haired girl in a poking him constantly, with Shikamaru and Temari laughing at the scene.

"Get up!" said the odd girl

"no."

"Come on!" poke poke poke.

"no."

"…meanie."

What an odd couple, he thought smiling. Suddenly he heard a deep rumbling laugh from his gut. Kyuubi? What the hell is wrong with you? OH DEAR KAMI….OH THIS WILL BE GOOD! Said the kitsune, giggling madly.

Baka fox…

Suddenly the read head bolted up, looking at the blond Nin. "Hmmm….kyuubi?" he said, his golden eyes examining our favorite ninja.

"No its Naruto! I contain the baka fox!" he yelled, angry for being called him.

"Oh, so he was contained? Well how amusing. Now excuse me but Ryuujin wishes to chat!" he said, suddenly bolting up, his hand glowing orange, he flicked Naruto's head.

He tapped me on the forehead! How rude- was what came to mind, before he flew back, a red fox with nine tails the size of akamaru taking his place.

"Kyuubi?" naruto cried.

"Close…this is just his spirit, his chakra is still within you." Kira said lazily, before a man in a Dragon kimono jumped from Kira's body or so it seems. He had short white hair, and a long mustache, giving him a look of wisdom. His eyes were gold like Kira's but held a more feral look. The odd man begin to speak in a odd language in which kyuubi spoke as well. "What are they saying?" said Temari, curious as why they were seeing this odd sight.

"I don't know, and don't care" he said lazily, laying down tiredly.

"Hey baka fox! What are you doing?" said the hyper shinobi, but was ignored.

"So….Madara did that eh? Well I regret giving the rinnegan to the sennin… " The wise man said, speaking English suddenly(or Japanese whatever!)

"Hmm…so you agree?" said the kyuubi in his rumbling voice.

"Hai. No excuse me." And with that both disappeared.  
"What the hell was that!" cried the blonde, sick of being ignored, and got a response from the barely dressed girl.

She Threw several kunai at him, aiming to maim him, but were blocked with a kunai of his own. "Crazy lady!" he said, dodging more kunai

"Hey Hinata!, Come out of that tree!" kira said, eyes closed.

"EEP!" she cried, falling out of the tree she was perched in.

Why was she in the tree? He thought.

"So you have a crush on the blond boy eh?" he said getting up.

"EEP!" she said, passing out, bright red.

"She…has a crush on me?" he said, shocked.

"Yup. She has a erratic heartbeat around you."

"Really?" he said, disbelieving.

"Ill prove it to you!" he said, walking over to the lavender eyed girl, who was slowly waking up.

In Naruto's voice he said " Hey Hinata-chan? Want a kiss?"

"EEP!" she said, passing out with a mild nosebleed.

"Told ya." He said, laying down on the hill again

"That wasn't nice!" the girl said, knocking him in the head.

"Women…." Said one of the slackers.

"Are troublesome" said the other

They then moved to avoid a hail of shuriken and wind, provided by there girlfriends, even if they wouldn't admit it.

"So…you should bring her out sometime." He said, eyes closed.

"Should I?" he said to himself.

"Well she's nice, a good ninja and has a huge-" he moved to avoid Shima's fist "I was going to say heart! Dear kami!" he sighed out.

"Well I suppose it couldn't hurt. That's settled ill bring her out on a date!" he said happily.

Oh god he wants to go out with me! What should I do, What should I do! I need to get up and- "Ill pick you up at 6 okay Hinata-chan?" he heard her crushes voice in her ear.

"…hai." She squeaked out.

AN:That's all folks!


	11. The reveal of the weapons

AN: chapter 11! Yippee and whatnot! Anyway, This is Something long awaited, The reveal of the genin. Naruto and Hinata's date will show up next chap so hush! Don't own naruto! Oh and I don't own arashi, Soundless steps does. I suggest you check his story, the Ultimate shinobi out! Luckily, soundless steps-dono has allowed me to use him.

**Breaking out of school chapter 11: The reveal of the weapons.**

Damned Hokage…she made me wait two weeks! He thought grumpily. He was suppose to meet with his genin team two weeks ago, but due to a paperwork error (I.e. spilled sake) he had to wait till now. Oh well. He grinned deciding to mess with his team, and ran towards the academy grinning.

Kata POV

Where is he? Thought the boy angrily (oh to point out, Yuki and Kata share no relationship and are not relatives) He's a hour late! Damn sensei…

He looked over to Rukia Koshi, His and Garou's long time crush, and smiled stupidly. At least im on her team…

Suddenly a Red headed man appeared, with large red wings on his back "Go to training grounds 5. now." Said the man coldly, and disappeared in a swirl of flames, leaving no proof he was there except the scorch marks on the ground. "That was odd…." Said Garou, And his small black pup(imagine akamaru) arfed in agreement.  
"Best not to keep him waiting!" I cried happily, running out quickly towards the training grounds, my teammates in toe.

Kira POV

This is going to be fun…he thought grumpily. An Inuzuka, very energetic and loyal, but overall as bright as corn, A Koshi, They are a arrogant bunch. Just because they always produce shinobi and are Great user's of genjutsu, which I hate, they think they are better then everyone else. Oh and this Kata boy, an orphan from another village. From what I know, he can henge and transform at will and Leave no trace that it is or was a henge. Hm, I must remember to Break Rukia-san's Arrogance. Don't need another sasuke, he thought frowning.

Meanwhile….

Yuki POV

I need a weapon! She thought angrily, her assassins nature coming back to her. Her clan, which has no last name being a guild of assassins, was known for their use of ring blades. However, no one made them in this damned village! She screamed in her mind! She had been wandering around town, looking for a suitable weapon. She came across a building called "Arashi's Amazing Weapons!". She decided to walk in and was greeted by a man who looked to be in his 30's, sporting a windbreaker. "Hello, what can I do for a beautiful women like you?" said the man, a small smile on his lips.

She found herself blush and spite herself. "I need a ring blade." She said, trying not to scowl.

"Oh one of those eh? Well I have one here and for a cute thing like you….ill give it to you, for…..1000 ryu.( about ten dollars)"

"WHAT!" she cried out "It must be fake, not for that price!"

"Here take a look." He said, pulling out a weapon from behind the counter, as large as her, with 6 points on it.

She picked it up and found it was light but felt perfect. "Hm…. Ill take it!" she said happily at finding such a deal.

The man nodded and took her money. "Oh and I bet this will help you fend off the men trying to date such a pretty thing like you." He said, smiling, and Yuki blushed hating herself for it.

As she left, she turned around to say thank you and found the Store gone, replaced by a empty building. "NANI!" she cried perplexed.

Later…

Shima POV

What to do…she thought tiredly. Kira-kun, blushing slightly at saying that in her mind, was gone training some brats, and she had nothing to do. She came across a store called "Arashi's Amazing pointed things." The pointed things caught her interest and she hastily entered the store.

"Hello lovely lady! What can I do ya for?" said The same man, but she wouldn't know it.

With a small growl at the lovely lady, she said "I need a…soul cutter." She said, confused if she had said it right.

"Oh? A zanpakto? Hmm….I have Makura." He said pulling out a black blade, that reminded her of Kusangi.

"Ill take it" she said, planning on sneak attacking Kira, grinning evilly.

"No. You will only take it if Makura chooses you." He said handing her the blade.

She felt a presence enter her mind. Hm….I suppose you'll do!. She felt the thing take over and she said the words: "May the darkness consume you: shikyo Makura." With that there was a flash of light.

Makura was now a blade about as long as her arm, and Had become serrated on one end. What shocked her was that she now wore a Black miniskirt and Tube top similar to Kira's in fabric and look, but a different color. She felt her body full of strength and she grinned, running out of the building.

"What an odd girl" said Arashi ayama, his keikigan turning his brown eyes to blue.

"Makes me wonder" said a red headed man.

"Do you think it was wise to give them those weapons?" Arashi said, his eyes turning brown again.

"Hai. Thank you for giving it to them. Now I suppose you will be leaving to do whatever you do." He said pointedly.

"Hai. Oh and I have something serious to discuss." He said, his voice making Kira curious.

"What is it?"

"I like pie." He said, then giggled and shunshin'd away.

"BASTARD!" he said angrily

I was going to Do training but got carried away! ;p

Next chapter: training!


	12. The Princess, The pauper and the Mutt!

AN: I fucked up! I said training and the date were in this chapter, but I lied! Only the training for today, my readers, then I'll do the date, pinkie swear or whatever!. I don't own naruto yadadada…. 

**Breaking out of school! Chapter 12: The princess the pauper and the mutt!**

**Kira's POV**

Here they are, he thought sensing three genin leveled chakra sources coming. Well best to make a show of it! He made a few hand signs and bit his thumb, wiping across a tattoo of a frog on the palm of his hand. "Kuchiyose no jutsu!" he said, His personal summon, Kaeruishi or Ishi for short, appeared. "Hey boss!" he said, happy to be summoned by Kira. He rarely had to do much with him and he usually was more of a companion, even with his 'abilities'.

"Hey Ishi. I'm training some kids and I want to…"he said thinking of what word he wanted. "Scare them? Impress them? Make them laugh?" his froggie friend offered.

"Lets impress them eh?" he said hopping on his friends back, who was the size of a room, but with a frogs rapid growth, would be as big as a house in a year or two.

**Kata POV**

Time to meet our sensei! He thought happily, walking towards the training grounds. From what he recalled, it was a basic training ground, with a few training dummies, a small lake and a clearing, giving ample opportunity to train. "I hope he can teach us something, and maybe help us learn awesome jutsu!" Kata cried happily.

"Yeah! Maybe he can teach me and Rio some new attack jutsu's!" Said Garou, his pup yipping in agreement.

"I just hope he isn't an idiot." Said the grumpy Rukia.

"Buck up Rukia-chan! Maybe if we are lucky, He will teach us some awesome A-ranked jutsu!" cried Kata happily. With that they stepped into the training ground, seeing their sensei atop a large stone colored frog. "So you're here eh?" said there odd sensei, the frgo leaping in front of them.

"EWWWWWW! A Big slimy toad!" Rukia screamed.

The 'toad' gave rukia a chilling look. "My name is Ishi, thank you very much, And I am a frog, not a toad…you got the bad batch eh Kira-dono?" said Ishi.

"So your name is Kira? Well Kira-sensei, I would love to be able to summon with the frogs." Said Kata being as polite as he could,

"I like you boy. If you three prove to be worthy, I'll let you sign the frog scroll." Said Kira appraising his students.

"Why would I want to summon gross to-err frogs!" she pouted, correcting herself with Ishi's look.

"Oh really? Say that to Iti!" he said wiping blood on his tattoo, followed by a small poof of smoke.

"Hey boss!" said a voice.

What was revealed was a small green frog the size of a small dog with a tiny jacket similar to Kira's, with Iti on the back.

As much as Rukia hated to be wrong, she couldn't help crying out"KAWAII!"

She screamed happily, grabbing Iti and hugging him. "I'll sign with the frogs, as long as I get to summon this cutie!" she said, Iti sitting on her head of black hair happily. "Yay! New friends!" said the small frog.

"Now your test is…"he stopped, turned around and caught a certain Uchiha girl's attack with her new blade with 2 fingers, then with minimal strength tossed her like a potato." …simple. Catch Iti." He said, and with that the cute frog hopped from Rukia's head into the forest.

After the shock wore off, they ran into the forest to catch the adorable frog.

**The Groups POV**

"Where did he go?" Rukia impatiently asked, looking at Rio and Garou.

"Hmmm…" Rio yips happily" got him!" he said, dashing towards the scent.

**Kira's POV**

"That was fun eh Ishi?" kira said smirking.

"Yup boss."

With that Shima burst from the bushes and lunged at kira who deflected her blade with his own grinning." Attacking me with a shikai eh? How bold."

"Shikai?"

"Yes. You see every soul cutter has a Bankai and shikai. This is your shikai. Mine is actually a shikai even though I said Bankai. You see, Kusanagi only say a Bankai, thus taking this form and making me say it. Now we know the truth, this is our shikai. So…. Purify, Kusanagi." He said, taking his first form.

"Wait how do I get my Bankai?"

"Simple. Train with your blade, eventually you will see it. Even I can not use mine…yet." He said smirking.

Suddenly a large explosion was heard and Ishi and Kira smirked. "So Iti used 'it' eh?" said the stone frog grinning.

"Yup."

"Used what?"

**The group**

"OWWWW!" said all of them, there clothes singed.

"That's what you get" said the happy frog hopping away.

"Who knew he could breathe fireballs….THAT EXPLODE!" Rukia said angrily.

"Well, we still need to catch him!"

**Kira and shima**

Yawning tiredly, he continuously deflected Shima's attacks whilst Ishi watched laughing.

"Try again!"

**3 hours later**

"We got him!" cried an angry trio of genin, Rukia holding him

"What do you know? Well fine! Here!" he said, tossing a large scroll in front of them.

"A summoning scroll!" They said happily.

"Yup. Mow your training for the next month is to try and summon the biggest frog you can. Winner gets lunch on me for a week!" he said, smiling as they signed the scroll hastily.

**That's all folks!**


	13. The date!

AN: Chapter 13! This is the date, next is I'm not sure, probably more training of the genin. Anyway don't own naruto, oh anyone seen the new naruto and bleach? Aren't they friggin awesome?

**Breaking out of school chapter 12: The date!**

Naruto's POV

What to do what to do? He thought stressfully. He had nothing to wear that would be perfect for the date. Not to formal, not to casual, but that wouldn't help. All I have is my jumpsuit! Ahh im screwed im screwed…. Maybe I can-CLANK! A sound interrupted his thoughts. He knew that was his security system, in case someone tried to break in, which was often. He ran into the living room to see Kira on his couch, carrying a box with writing on it. " I see you need something to wear Hm?" he said, tossing the box to him. "How did you get in and avoid my security system!" yelled the angry blonde.

"Simple, I tripped it with a clone." He said, yawning," now open the box!"

Naruto decided to do as he said and opened it and found something he liked. Inside the bx was a black leather jacket, with an orange spiral on the back and a Kitsune over the breast of the shirt. As well, there was a pair of black pants. "There a special of a friend, run chakra into it and it will fit to your size." He said, hopping out the window, his work done.

Hinata POV

What to wear, what to wear? She thought stressfully. She had nothing besides her formal wear and her ninja gear, nothing casual enough for a date. She was currently wearing nothing but her bra and panties, and heard a thump from behind her. "Having troubles Hm?" said a certain Uchiha girl.

"EEK!" she cried, trying to turn and cover herself, but failing at it.

"Oh shush! Now put this on!" Said a irritated Shima, tossing a package and leaving in the same instance.

She opened the box to find a lavender kimono in it with flowers scattered around it here and there. She put it on and found a tag attached "Pour chakra into it" she did and suddenly it became the perfect size. "Wow…This is amazing, the tailor must be perfect at this" she said, causing a man far away to sneeze violently then grin.

Kira POV

Well that's done... Now for the fun! He thought, grinning at his girlfriend...but he wouldn't admit it.

They were currently at a table, disguised as civilians watching the odd couple have dinner. How fun this will be...he thought grinning.

Naruto's POV

Well, this is okay...excluding the lack of ramen, he thought grumpily.

"So Hinata-chan, anything new?" he said, attempting to make small talk.

"Umm...no nothing I can think of, naruto-kun" she said, grinning inwardly at what she said. I didn't stutter! And I called him naruto-kun!

"Well then, learn any new jutsu's? I did, it's called the 'sage arts' That odd red head taught me some of it. He said he'll help me learn at mount Myōboku..." he said rambling, Hinata just patiently listening, smiling at his energy.

(Several hours later)

"Well hinata I had a great time! Wanna do it again?" Naruto said in his usual vigor.

"Hai I do" she said blushing. Naruto likes me!

"Well then goodnight hinata-chan!" he said, grinning his fox smile before leaning in and kissing her on the lips, then turning and running off in his usual energy. If he had waited a few seconds, he would have saw hinata blushing a dark red, followed by a nose bleed, then passing out, grinning happily.

AN: done! Oh and btw, next up is the three amphibian sages verses Pein. Yes I said, three and yes, Kira can use the frog arts, not the toad. Oh and one more thing, Jariya will not die...He is much to useful for later idea's. I may just get rid of madara and The other fucks...The school is a bigger enemy anyway. Oh and HI KATE! :P


	14. Such a Pein!

An: Chapter 14! Oh and I noticed that I said chapter 12 in da last chap, my bad! ;p

Anyway...

On with da story! Oh and btw, I don't own naruto, blah frickedy blah!

**Breaking out of school! Chapter 14, What a pein!**

Well this will be interesting, he thought with a sigh. He had just finished training the irritating blonde boy with sage arts, with help from fukasaki, a.k.a "Pa" he had taught him using his secret technique. Now naruto, Him and Jiraiya were off to Ame to kill pein. From what his men had told him, There were 6 pein's, Deva, Asura, human, animal, preta and naraka. From what he knew, The reviving Pein needed to be removed first, followed by the deva, then Remove the rest. The human pein, the one that controls gravity, is the most dangerous. Luckily, he had debriefed them already.

At this point, they had entered Ame in secret and were moving quickly.

"Well boys, lets get this started!" he said, flaring enough chakra to attract any nin within several miles. As soon as he did, 6 orange haired men appeared, Each wearing the Akatsuki cloak, their eyes ringed.

"Jiraiya-sama, why are you here?" said the human path, emotionless.

"To kill you, my student" he said sadly.

"Well enough of this shit! Lets get it started!" Naruto cried, then suddenly took a meditative pose, as did Jiraiya. "To make sure we ain't interrupted! Kuchiyoise no jutsu!" he said, his favorite companion, Kaeruishi appearing.

"What's up boss?"

"We need some protection!" said kira, giggling before taking a meditative pose.

"Okey dokey!" he said, making hand signs with his hands "Stone castle!" he said, a castle made of grey stone surrounding them appearing.

"Oh? Nothing can stop the 6 paths of pein. "They said in unison, the Deva path firing Gravity at the stone. Surprisingly, nothing happened. The stone fortress held with out so much as moving.

"HA! My stone is unbreakable!" said a voice from within.

"Well I suppose we must wait until they are finished whatever they are doing.

(inside the castle)

Perfect! "Everyone good?"

"Yup"

"believe it!"

"Well before we start, lets bring a few friends hm?"

They grinned, and each made the same hand signs. "Kuchiyoise no jutsu!" they cried

Suddenly three poofs of smoke enveloped where the castle once stood. Where it once was, was 3 large amhiphians known as Gamabunta, Gamaken and Kaerubunta. Kaerubunta was a sight to behold next to Gamabunta. Each were the same size, and shape, the only difference was that Kaerubunta was a deep green instead of red "Hey Bunta! Its been a while!" said Bunta

"I agree, time to win eh? Lets go!" said Bunta. (yes I know what I did there)

The toads quickly jumped and took out their weapons of choice, attacking the peins quickly. Deva path shot his palm up, causing the frogs to fly back, but they then smirked. They released a large amount of toad oil and did nothing about it. "Well that was easy, they didn't even notice."

The toads jumped back to reveal the sage's, each giving off a radiance of power.

With this they attacked.

"Rasenshuriken!"

"Toad oil bullet!"

"Grand Fire dragon!"

They unleashed their jutsu's with a surprising outcome. The Rasenshuriken absorbed the Grand fire dragon, causing it to catch on fire, and the toad oil bullet to increase that furthermore. The Pein put up a shield, but it was for naught because the power of this jutsu incinerated everything around the shield and around the chakra shield. When the flames died down, It was revealed that Deva and human pein had survived. However, there were 4 charred carcasses left on the ground. "Hm so you used that gravity jutsu to block the flames I suppose. Well then I guess we need to get serious now don't we?" said kira, grinning "Been meaning to try out my new Form, but never got the chance." With that he released his sage chakra and unsheathed Kusanagi. "Bankai: za tentou kigi touhou"

A burst of light followed, Then kira was revealed in his normal Shinigami attire, but the blade had turned to claws. Each were pure white and surrounded his hands, With the kanji for "Fire" on the back of the left claw and "Lightning" on the right. What was shocking, however, was the Flames and lightning dancing around each hand, and the power they held. "Well this will be fun. Naruto! Jiraiya! Prepare 2 rasengan's!" they both nodded and formed them, then walked to each side of the Odd dragon-nin. "Time for a special! KATON RASENGAN AND RAITON RASENGAN COMBINE!" the two orbs suddenly flew from the sages hands and onto the claws palms suddenly bursting into the respective element. He then slapped his hands together, Causing them to fuse suddenly, and a beam of fire and lightning burst from his palm, Flying at the two Peins, and absorbing them in light. The beam disappeared quickly and revealed that neither pein had survived. "Whew...the leader is up in the tower, now go, I need to sleep" he said, passing out on the spot.

"KIRA-KUN!" said a voice, who revealed to be Shima, who grabbed him and ran off quickly.

"odd...well pervy sage lets finish this!" said the happy blonde, The toads and frogs disappearing.

"Unfortunately, I must agree. Nagato has become to consumed with his belief. We must get rid of him, however we do not have the firepower, yet."

"Yet?"

"Yup. Just so happens, I brought a friend with us, sealed in this scroll." He said, giggling at who was in there. HE tossed it ahead a few feet, then yelled "Release!"

With that the scroll poofed, revealing a certain Hyuuga princess.

"NANI! Hinata-chan?" the blond said dumbfounded at the sight of his girlfriend.

"Hey naruto-kun, lets go!" she said, grinning like a fox. She quickly dashed at the tower, and the men followed quickly.

They reached their destination quickly, but was stopped by Konan, Coming in as paper in the wind. "Halt you may not pass, I will eliminate you" she said, coldly and with some pain in her voice.

"Nope. Water style, Water Bullets!" said Hinata, quickly firing them off and soaking her. She found herself becoming soggy and unable to move. "Easy peasy!" giggled Hinata.

Naruto was just being quiet for the first time in his life. He had never seen Hinata so bold...it was sexy, he thought with a giggle.

"Well then time for a party!" Said a voice, laughter filling it.

"Who's there!" said the group in unison, taking defensive positions.

"It's just us." Said Gin and Yuki, arm in arm, Her new ringblade attached to her back.

"Oh. Well then letsa go!" said naruto his voice filled with energy.

Jiraiya sealed Konan in a scroll, thenThe group quickly ran up the tower, finding no resistance. They came across Pein sitting in his odd contraption. "Welcome. I suppose your hear to kill me?" he said, his voice empty.

"Yes sir!" said a grinning Yuki, suddenly disappearing, her camouflage kicking in.

Pein blocked several kunai with ease, and noticed the rest of the group was sitting back. "Why aren't you fighting?"

"Cause we don't want to die." Said Gin, grinning as usual.

"What do you mean/ you show fe-" he was cut off by the ring blade flying at his head, quickly blocking with his Gravity jutsu.

"Say Pein. You want peace correct?" Said Kira, appearing once more with Shima sitting on his head in a odd position, ruining his entrance, much to his dismay.

"Yes. Why?" said Pein confused.

"Wellll...If you become a Fuki-nin and Tell Konoha everything you know about Akatsuki, As well as release the bijuu, I can promise Peace in 1 year." He said smirking

"You lie"

"Oh really owl?" said Shima, Giggling madly atop his head.

"Well if I can't, I will let you lead my force of Over 250 Kage ranked nins and take over." He said, swatting Shima off his skull

"...Will you accept konan as well?"

"Of course."

"...I Accept."

AN:Dun-dun dun! Yes I just did that, aha! Oh and HIIIII HIME!


	15. The girl with the sharigan eyes!

Hmmmm...what to do...Idk ill just let it flow for today! Oh I know, ill do a Shima perspective, then The other OC's!

Don't own naruto

Breaking out of school chapter 15: The girl with the sharingan eyes!

What to do...she thought grumpily. Kira was off on a mission with his genin team, protect a bridge builder or something, and was bored. Since she had a Fukikure headband she could leave and enter Konoha, no questions asked. She could go and have dango with Anko, who she had quickly made friends with after Kira had gone off the rocker after something.

*flashback*

How fun! She thought, seeing a dango shop. They had decided to go in and had seen Anko, in her usual attire. Kira had instantly walked over and sat down, which irritated her. Who is the Whore! She thought angrily

"Hey, Anko-san mind if we join you?" He said, giving her a smile that once again pissed off Shima

"Sure Kira! Who is this your girlfriend?" she said, mouth full of the dango.

"N-"

"YES!" she cried, latching onto his arm.  
"Uhhh...okey dokey...that reminds me, has it gone through?" She said, staring at the odd girl latched onto kira.

"Yes. The frogs are now willing to ally with the snakes, if they promise to leave the toads alone as well."

"Cool."

A while later...

They were leaving, Shima never leaving his arm, when some Jonin had saw and yelled "Look! The Demon, the Uchiha scum and the Snake whore! What a group!" Cried the man.

You see, after Sasuke departure, everyone saw the Uchiha for who they were, or mostly were. The fact that they new about her sharingan was that they had found out via Danzo, more on that later. As well, they do not believe that Ryuujin is a dragon, instead a demon.

The man then found himself on the ground, His arms snapped into a odd position, and Kira with Kusanagi unsheathed, poised at his neck

"Say that again boy...and you will find yourself with a missing head." He said, fury in his golden eyes.

"Uhhh...yes sir" the man cried, his arms full of pain.

Kira then made his voice booming "INSULT EITHER OF THEM AND I WILL SLICE YOU FROM CROTCH TO HEAD!"

With that he rejoined their little group.

"Say Shima..." said the Snake nin

"Yes?" she said, hearing a hint of lust in her voice that she didn't want to hear.

"You wouldn't mind sharing him, would you?" she whispered, grinning perversely

"NO!"

"Fine...fine..."

End of flashback

She turned out to be pretty fun and was a good friend. Suddenly she remembered what kira had done to Danzo and grinned.

Flashback

"So, this is Shima Uchiha?" said the busty Hokage.

"Yup. She is a Ally of mine, and I can vouch on her trustworthiness"

"Fine, she is granted access to the entire village, excluding Top secret places obviously." She said, Writing a form out.

"Good." He said, sighing.

"Not so fast!" said a old crippled man, hobbling in on a cane.

"What is it Danzo?"

"That girl is a Uchiha, thus We should use her for breeding, I have many ways to mass produce them and-" he was cut off by a wave of killer intent so powerful, he fell to his knee.

The Hokage herself found it hard to breathe, several civilians passed out outside, and Shizune found herself unable to move from her desk in the next room. Shima however, felt none of it. Where was it coming from? Kira of course. In a blink on an eye, Kira had moved from her side to his fist in Danzo's face, which caused him to hit the wall, leaving a imprint.

"If you even come near her, I will remove your head, you scum!" he hissed, Wings bursting from his back, which somehow went through his coat, and talons appearing on his hands.

Got to stop him! She thought, running up to him. She did what her instincts told her and kissed him, causing him to revert quickly and to quickly gain a nosebleed.

"...thanks Shima-chan"

end of flashback

So what to do know? Oh I know! Lee-kun! She thought happily. She learned he had become Kira's best friend next to his 'brothers' and Shikamaru. She had been training with the odd nin, And had found him a fun guy, if you get past his annoying flames of youth drawl.

She quickly ran to his training ground, and found him wearing white gloves with an odd symbol on the backs of the hands. She sat in a tree and watched, curious about the new item. Suddenly he snapped his fingers and a few feet away, a explosion occurred.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" she cried

"Oh Shima-chan!" he said, waving at her happily

"What was that?" she said, warily watching the gloves.

"Kira-kun gave them to me! He said he got them from another dimension where they use 'alchemy' apparently, even thought my chakra coils are under devolped, im perfect for alchemy. So he gave me these. With them I can create explosions, its very fun!" he said, turning and snapping his fingers towards several training dummies, each exploding in succession.

"WOW!" she said shocked.

"Hehe, I know! Sakura-chan thinks I should even change my outfit for them!...that and she doesn't like me going on dates with her in this" he said, sighing unhappily

"oh...wait your dating sakura?"

"Hai." He said simply, then returned to training.

"Wow...well im off, before im used as practice!" she said, running quickly to avoid the gloved nin.

DONEEEEEE!hahahahah!


	16. The Assassin Couple!

AN: chapter 16! Oh and btw 'dude', you're a spiteful, insecure bastard and I hope you rot in purgatory...that was from Angel, a.k.a the creator of Yuki. I was gonna say rot in hell, but that sounds better don't it? The reviews are real. And to say it, Kate is my girlfriend and the creator of Shima Uchiha. Kira, Gin and Seijin are mine however. Now no fucking around on it, it irks me. Anyway im thinking of what to do...i could do a yuki and Gin theme...yes that's perfect!

Breaking out of school: chapter 16: The assassin couple!

"What a beautiful night eh Yuki-chan?"

"Why yes Gin-kun its perfect."

The were arm in arm as the walked through the bandits base, Grinning happily at each other. Gore and bloodshed all around, but they didn't notice they were in their own little world.

"STOP! You shall die! Fire style, Dragon fire missile!" said a man, trying to kill the happy couple who had killed his friends.

Gin sighs "Shall I?"

"No, let me" she said, tossing her ring blade at the man, breaking through the jutsu killing him.

"What a lovely day, the sun is shining and the bandits are dead."

"Yup Gin-kun." Said the assassin girl, smiling happily.

"We need to release the prisoners don't we?"

"Does that mean we need to go in different directions?"

"for now."

"Damn."

They broke their hand and went towards the two buildings.

Gin POV

Sigh...lets see... he thought tiredly. He began to look through the building tiredly. He saw several cages full of people in rags. Huh. Guess they be the captives. "Hey! You guys okay?" he said, banging on the bars. "I'm here to save ya!" with that he broke the bars and the people huddled against the wall.

"...whats wrong? Your acting like im a monster." He said, blinking.

A small child suddenly pointed behind him. He turned to see a Gecko demon the size of a house peering through a window.

"Oh...Shit."

He quickly jumped from the building to distract the beast. He looked at it and noticed it was docile. "Hmmm... Whats your name?"

"MY NAME IS EKI." It boomed.

"Why are you here Eki-dono?" he said, looking at the large green gecko's big black eyes.

"I WAS CAPTURED BY THESE MEN AND USED AS A GUARD-DOG." It said, with a vile tone in its speech.

"Ahhh...so are you going to attack me?

"...NO." it said, eyes looking around, its large nostrils sniffing.

"I SMELL KAMERON. WHERE IS HE?" it said, turning towards the building She had entered.

"Ahhh you mean Yuki's demon. She is looking fro prisoners. How do you know Kameron?" he said, walking towards the building.

"WE ARE FRIENDS. THAT BUILDING CONTAINS A ODD MAN WHO GOES BY THE NAME OF JACK THE REAPER."

Gin froze. Oh dear... he thought.

He ran towards the building, and saw Yuki fly through a wall, landing on her feet and tossing her ring blade. "Bastard!" she cried, her ring blade returning once more.

"YUKI! MOVE!" he cried, jumping in front of her and running through hand signs. "Chakra wall!" he cried, a blue wall of chakra appearing just before a wave of purple chakra flew at it." That was close."

"What was that?" she said, her ring blade humming oddly.

"Ill tell you later. For know, disappear, you'll be able to kill him easier." He said, chakra gathering in his hands.

She disappeared and watched Gins hands burst into lightning, crackling menacingly. "Lightning fist!" he said, his grinning smile seeming to grow.

A man walked out in a suit and top hat and dusted the hat off. "Ah gentlemen, welcome to my domain" with that he pulled out a revolver, which Yuki had never seen before, Gin however had and quickly slide his hands into his trench coat, pulling out a short sword, that was a calming blue.

"Jack the reaper, a man of lead. Its been a while since ive seen one in the elemental nations." He said, his blade glowing.

"Yes I am here on vacation. However those scoundrels attacked me and took my gun. Since then they have been trying to convince me to join them. I declined. I suppose you aren't one of the them hm?" he said, loading his gun absent mindely.

"No. we were sent here to retrieve the prisoners and bring them back to town." He said, the blade disappearing into his coat.

"Oh. Then I'm sorry about attacking her, thought she was one of them. " he said, sliding the gun into his holster, then bowing towards where she was sitting, her camouflage gone

"Ok...But what the hell was the purple chakra?" she said, staring at the mark it had left.

"Its my guns attack. It charges the bullets with it and makes them even more lethal. Well since I am not in danger, im off!" with that he disappeared with pure speed.

"Well that was-WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT!" she screamed seeing Eki.

I AM EKI. I WILL JOIN YOU AND YOUR TOWN, ANY OBJECTIONS?"

"No...but how do you know about Fukikure?"

"SIMPLE. KAMERON TOLD ME FROM YOUR MIND."

"He can do that?" she said, angry at her guest at revealing info.

"YES" it said simply, then ran off destroying anything in its path as it headed to Fukikure.

"Well...Mission accomplished! Lets head home love, we can have some fun!" he said, his grin seeming to have become perverted.

AN: donnnnnneee!


	17. Accidents happen

An: Chapter 17! What to do... I know! An Omake! F your wondering, a omake is usually a humorous mini story that tell you nothing new (but it will) or progresses the story. Anyway it will involve naruto and kira, a peephole, and every Kunoichi in Konoha. *rubs hands together evilly* this will be fun!

Chapter 17: Accidents happen!

A day off, how nice, he thought, glad to be able to relax. After the Fiasco with the protection mission, he could use it. It turns out that the Bridge builder Tazuna had lied, and someone had a grudge on him. Apparently, him and several Konoha Nin ended up killing this mans father, and he had attacked. What had surprised him was 1 of the 3 A-ranked Nin who attacked were killed by his genin. Rukia had put a genjutsu on him and Kata, making it seem like the mans sword had killed Kata. In reality he had used a substitution and snuck up on him. What surprised them even more was that he had learned partial transformation, and had turned his hand to a blade and gutted the Rogue Nin. He was pleased by their progress and had rewarded them with lunch for the month, which they were quite happy with.

Anyway at this point he was wandering with naruto, who was told no training by his new girlfriend who had become much more outspoken. He looked over to his friend who now had a new jutsu under his belt courtesy of Kira. The Fuuton: Kamikaze or divine wind was a powerful wind that could send tress flying. "Yaaawwwwnnn... what to do..." said the blonde Nin, irritated with the lack of training.

"Hmmm... well I have no clue..." he sighed then turned and looked at a wall nearby, hearing giggling, "hm?" he said inquisitively. He saw a hole in the wall and decided to look.

"AHH!" he cried, shocked at what he saw. It turned out they were next to the bathhouse and he had looked in on the girls side.

Naruto POV

"What is it?" he said, turning from getting into a staring contest with a passing rabbit.

"PERVERTS!" cried voices and Kira made haste to run. "Run you blonde bastard!" Kira cried, moving at a speed nearly on level with lee's.

He took his advice and ran, not a moment too soon as the Kunoichi had somehow become dressed within those ten seconds and had burst through the wall, Weapons drawn.

Kira POV

SHIT SHIT SHIT! He thought knowing he was in trouble.

"What are we gonna do? There must have been every kunoichi in there!" naruto cried, running like the kyuubi was on his ass.

"Im going to summon A frog!" he said running through hand signs.

"Kuchiyoise no Jutsu!" he cried, a yellow frog the size of a shed appearing.

"KaeruHayai! Lets go!" he said hoping on the frogs back, carrying his fellow sage onto him. (hayai means quick)

the frog bolted and moved at an incredible rate, causing Naruto to scream at the sudden movement. Their flight from the ladies was short however, because they had shunshin'd around and had surrounded them in a training ground. Hayai looked around and poofed away causing Kira to curse the frog.

"Oh shit..." said both men in unison.

"Well time to test it out, I don't know if it will work though...Shadow sneak!" he said, disappearing into the shadow of a tree.

Naruto POV

"Bastard! What can I...oh wait!" he said, grinning at the memory of the escape jutsu he had learned from said bastard.

"Swamp of the underworld!" he cried, slapping his hands against the ground.

Quickly the area became a swamp, the kunoichi now waist deep in it, screaming profanities. He was glad he had taught him this, it was useful. He then decided to run, knowing it will only hold them for 10 minutes top.

Kira POV

"...AHA!" he cried, bursting from the shadows on the ground.

"That was difficult. Good thing Shikamaru taugh me it..." he said, dusting himself off and looking around. He had, with luck, found the shadow of a tree on the otherside of town

"Whew...i got to remember to never look through a hold in a bath house again-"

"WHAT!" screamed Shima, who had been napping in a tree.

"Uhh...i can explain..." he said, backing up.

"Oh really?" she said, her feline traits growing.

AN: this aint the end just gotta say it. Shima contains a feline demon, not unlike 2 tails. Anyway I told ya! (end of AN)

"Uhhh...AIIIEEE!" he screamed, running away from his neko girlfriend.

Naruto POV

"Hnata-chan save me!" cried our blonde hero, diving through her window.

"EEK!" she cried and looked at naruto who had dove under her bed covers.

"Save me!" he said, his head poking out of the bed sheets. He then realized Hinata was naked. He then got a nosebleed.

"uhhh...woops..." he said, diving under the covers to hide his 'excitement'.

"Naruto... you you...ERO-BAKA!" she cried, running into the bathroom to change.

"Sorry Hinata-chan..." he said, peeking from the covers and yelping.

It seems this event had alerted a certain clan head.

"Why are you in my daughters bedroom?" Hiashi said as calmly as possible.

"Uhhh...wrong room?" he said meekly

"Well you must pay for your insolence. 64 palms!" he said calmly once more, striking naruto 64 times.

"OWWWW!" he cried out and leapt out of the window, screaming murder.

"Stupid naruto- where did he go?" she said, looking at the empty room disappointedly.

KIRA POV

"Owowowowoow..." he said, as Gin healed his various Claw marks.

"Shut up big baby." Said the grinning boy.

"Uhhh...sorry Kira-kun..." she said meekly, feeling embarrassed at what she had did.

"Its okay...Ill punish you later" he grinned, and winked and she blushed deep red.

AN: DoNe!


	18. Kido?

AN: chap 18! Welcome to zombie-err Konoha! Anyway what to do...hmmm Christmas special? Silly omake? Or big ass fights? Let's go for the fight!

**Breaking out of school: chapter 18: Kido?**

Shima POV

God damn Kira! He had left to train for something called "kido" and had left her with training these brats! They had been pulling pranks on her all week! The only way she could get the buggers to shut up was with training scrolls. Somehow they had each learned a elemental bunshin, which required a lot of practice. Rukia had learned the fire bunshin, which explodes when needed; Kata had learned the lightning bunshin, which would burst into lightning and paralyze the target, and Garou had learned a odd one kira had taught him: the blood bunshin. It would come from a drop of blood and would even bleed when hit, but were more like zombies then anything. Only a direct shot to their head would kill these things. Combined, they would mix it with Transformation jutsu and make it harder for training. She'd hit a Kata clone which would burst into flame and Garou clones that would shock her.

She watched them struggling to do weak elemental attacks and suddenly felt a presence that made her blade scream inside her mind.

"Baka! It's a hollow! Go kill it!" Makura yelled at her. It seems it had become part of her and would yell at her for doing something 'unlady like'. His voice was very British sounding and irritated her to no end.

She sighed and unsheathed the blade "Consume Makura" she said, her Shinigami outfit appearing and Makura becoming his usual form.

She bolted off to see something that chilled her. The hollow was the size of the hokages office building and was covered in various bone spikes. She could tell it wasn't anything like the other few she had killed.

"Uh-oh...uhh run!" cried the pompous voice.

She didn't argue and ran like she was being chased by a...well a hollow the size of a building.

It howled and launched various spikes at her, which she dodged. "Time for some jutsu! Water style: grand torrent!" she cried, water surrounding the beast and suddenly crushing it. This however seemed to do little as it burst from it and howled.

"Shit shit shit shit shit shit!" she cried, running as fast as her legs could take her.

"Seeping crest of turbidity, arrogant vessel of lunacy. Boil forth and deny, grow numb and flicker, disrupting sleep. Crawling queen of iron, eternally self-destructing doll of mud. Unite, repulse. Fill with soil and know your own powerlessness! Hado 90: Black coffin!" cried a familiar voice.

A black box surronded the hollow and spikes burst through it, crushing it compltely.

"Whew...that was hard!" said a red haired man, his blade now sheathed.

"Kira-kun!" she cried, latching onto him.

"ooph!" he sighed out, the wind knocked out from him.

"You bastard! Those kids are nightmares!" she said, suddenly angry.

"Hehe...so they learned the bunshins I suppose?" he said, stroking his chin.

"You bastard! You could have warned me!" she cried again, obviously unhappy.

"Wheres the fun in that?" he said, with a chuckle.

"grrr…."

With that, he headed off to treat his genin to lunch.

Short chap I know! Merry christmas!


	19. WARNING!

WARNING! WARNING!

The story is undergoing major rewriting, and I suggest you reread it! I will post another of this when it is complete.


End file.
